Sacred Ink: Gifts of Destruction
by The Renegade Kingslayer
Summary: In a world where technology has found a way use tattoos as weapons, one person's life will be changed forever as he learns more about his past and what the future has in store for him. With a potential danger in using them, is there a way to diffuse tensions before war between two powerhouses breaks out?
1. A new challenger approaches

"Why'd you betray us, huh? You were destined for greatness...the world was destined for greatness." His head was lifted up to meet the angry male. "You're lucky I have my orders not to kill you." The angry older male threw a punch, making a loud resonating sound echo through the dimly lit interrogation room. Suddenly, the door was slowly opened, causing the male to smirk at the person.

"What took you so long? Got cold feet, lieu-" His sentence was cut off as he and the various other soldiers who accompanied him had suddenly been cut with a blade, causing deep wounds as they fell to the ground.

The figure giggled, releasing the once captive male from his handcuffs and his chair. "Hope you didn't wait too long, buddy." She smiled, cleaning up the fresh wounds on his face with a towel as she helped him to his feet. They walked out the room finding that it was a secluded shack in a forest where the two were met by a group of their allies.

"Glad you all made it. Well, they started a war, but we'll end it." He looked to the sky, spitting blood on the ground soon after as the group gave a solemn nod, helping him to their base of operations.

 **At some time before**

Groaning after being awoken so suddenly, Kai'Zhen Ruvic yawned as he sat in a coffee shop that was about to close. He'd been good friends with the owner, but clearly he had slept longer than he meant to. "Jeez, how long was I out?" He asked.

The manager looked at his watch. "Four hours straight. What the hell have you been doing that keeps you asleep that long?"

Kai'Zhen shrugged as he ran his hand through his frost white scruffy shoulder length hair. With his slightly tanned skin tone along with his 5'10 stature, he'd heard many people compliment how nice the contrast is along with his one visible bronze toned eye. The other was covered by an eyepatch, but was essentially an accessory that he'd grown used to wearing. Lazily nodding, he grabbed his backpack as walked out of the shop, heading home as the sun began to set. Wearing a pair of cargo and a navy blue v neck shirt, Kai'Zhen enjoyed the brisk walk to his house until he noticed someone had been following him for a while. Suddenly heading down an alley, he leaned against the brick wall of a building seeing the person following him gasp in surprise.

"So, how can I help you this evening? You don't look like anyone I know, so are you a friend of a friend or something?" He asked, smirking.

"Well I was hoping you could help me with something, sir." It was an attractive young lady who was about 5'5 with waist length ashy blonde hair where part of her hair was in a bun while the rest fell down her shoulders and a flower crown made out of red and white flowers on her head. Looking closely, he could see that one of her royal blue doe shaped eyes had a pupil shaped like a heart along with both eyes having specks of gold in them.

Just as he could get any other detail of her physical appearance, Kai'Zhen felt himself being sent flying into a large vacant garage, slowly getting up as she approached. "You seem to have something that I've been looking for. Where is it?" She knelt down, ripping off his eyepatch, revealing his other golden toned eye. "And don't you lie to me, or else this eye of yours goes first."

 **I kept it vague as hell in the beginning on purpose, but it'll pay off in the longrun. That's right, I've added a second story to the lineup. This time, I'm using Taboo Tattoo as the AU premise. I would have run it by you guys in the next chapter of Cavalry Academia, but since not everyone reviews I thought a shiny new chapter would entice you. Anywho, if you're planning on sending in an OC, do it it by PM...but you've also got some homework along with it. So have fun, and be descriptive.**

 **Oc Form**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age: (at least 15 and at most 30)

Faction: (Choose 1, 2 or 3; It'll be explained later)

Personality: (Detail, please)

Appearance: (Also detailed, if you would)

Clothing: (Self explanatory, although I recommend anything good for physical activity)

Combat Attire: (Be descriptive with this as well)

Tattoo: (What's it look like, where is it and what color is it; has to be somewhere visible based on their clothing)

Nickname for Tattoo: (Basically pick a Pokemon that's not a legendary, but instead of using its actual name, come up with something)

Tattoo's Power: (Either a combination of two moves or a move and an ability, this combo being the meat and potatoes, but be descriptive about what it does. And yes, you can give it a unique name that can be the nickname for said tattoo)

Background: (Don't strain yourself, but it needs to be descriptive enough and go far back enough to make the character have something that sets them apart from the rest)

Additional info:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills: (Yeah, not everyone can be strong, fast and able to tank a ridiculous amount of damage, so consider this the "hobby" section or things that your OC is good at.)

(Note: This requires that you've got an understanding of the anime Taboo Tattoo, so I recommend you watch at least the first two episodes. Be my guest, watch the whole thing, but just so I know you aren't bsing me, add the answer to the following question to the end of your PM: What is the name of the main character's tattoo?)


	2. Tattoos unleashed

Kai'Zhen stood up, closing his eyes, only to reveal his glowing golden hued eye the girl before. He'd felt the pain from his stomach quickly disappear as he sighed. "What's this about? I'm sure you've been trained in martial arts, but even that was a bit hard for an attack." He studied her attire, seeing that she wore black waist length shorts with lightly transparent leggings underneath, a pair of brown ankle boots and a white thin sleeveless collar shirt with black pearls on the collars and black suspenders over her shoulders.

The ashy blonde giggled as caught his gaze, watching him watching her. "Like what you see, huh?" She poked out her chest teasingly, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Kai'Zhen smirked as he stretched his arms. "Damn right I do. So what happens if I help you with what you're looking for? Do I get to take you out on a date or something?"

The female smiled in response, cracking her knuckles as she began approaching him, stepping into the dim light of the sunset as she showed extended her right arm in front of her. What made Kai'Zhen widen his eyes was the black tattoo that went from the top of her middle finger all the way down to all over the front side of her hand, starting off as a small diamond at the finger spiraling into black swirls, then extending into bigger swirls where it eventually formed what looked like a black sword that extends all the way up to her mid forearm. "You have a tattoo that's actually a part of cutting edge technology that can change warfare as we know it. I was told to retrieve a powerful tattoo and or its owner so that the enemy doesn't use it or the person for evil means."

He looked confused, backing away into the shadows until the only thing visible to the female was his golden eye as he paced back and forth as a trail of light followed him. "Heh, so it seems I acquired quite the tattoo. Sorry, put some guy I saved from getting mugged gave me the tattoo but it disappeared on my skin, somehow causing this glowing thing to happen. But I don't want anything to do with whatever you had in mind."

"Is that so? Well you're not leaving here unharmed unless you surrender." She simply smiled as she took a stance Kai'Zhen wasn't familiar with. "Come on then. Show me how good you are, big guy." She licked her lips as there was clear excitement in her eyes.

"Granted, I'm sure you have martial arts training, so this hardly seems like a battle I should be fighting, but I need to get home." Kai'Zhen ran at her from the shadows with a quick burst of speed, using his left foot as a pivot to launch himself forward with his shoulder. She easily flipped over him and mid flip slammed her left palm in to his back, which hit his spine pretty hard and gave him the boost of speed needed to keep his forward momentum as he continued running.

It was his plan all along to fake an attack, but he wasn't sure if she'd stand her ground or dodge and counter attack. Given the painful push forward, Kai'Zhen ignored the pain as he sped away from her, reaching the main street and dashing down the sidewalk. He wouldn't dare look behind him as kept running, seeing a nearby park which he entered to lean against a tree, catching his breath. "My fucking back. I don't know what she did, but I'm glad I got out of there."

As he looked up, a foot collided with his face, feeling an even harder impact than before as his body was sent flying into the air even with a clockwise corkscrew effect as he skidded onto the concrete, sliding to a stop near the middle of the park near a marble fountain. The girl walked up to his body hunched over. "You caught me off guard when you ran but that's what happens when you force me to take you a bit serious."

Kai'Zhen grimaced as he could barely move a muscle, looking up at her well shaped face. "H-how did you catch up so quickly? I was sure I had gotten a good distance away."

"You're not as fast as you think, that and a tattoo when activated gives a boost in all attributes, so I didn't have trouble keeping up." She slid a finger on his chest. "So, you ready to give up now or will I have to beat the difference in our strength into you?" The female looked almost bored with the entire situation. She glanced at him, noticing the same expression on his face as he huffed out in annoyance.

"And here I thought I could just avoid confrontation, but it seems I can't. I just wanted a normal life, but no…" He clenched his fists as he slowly stood up, cracking his neck. "Fine then, I don't know what you want, but I'm not letting you get away with that." Kai'Zhen said, glaring at the female before him. He wore his emotions on his sleeve as he was clearly ticked off, but his eyes showed a complete contrast to his facial expressions. However, both eyes changed color to a blood red, one that the female couldn't help but stare into. Suddenly, both eyes left a trail of red as he appeared within range, jabbing his elbow into her stomach, a blow that almost made contact if it weren't for her quick reflexes.

"So you do know how to use the basic strength of a tattoo..interesting. Though I wonder what I should have for dinner after this." She began to backpedal, trying to space herself from him, only for Kai'Zhen to pursue her, attacking her with the utmost precision only for her to bob and weave or parry his strikes. He'd put so much pressure on her that she was starting to take him seriously little by little.

There was a moment where he perfectly feinted an attack as she took the bait and dodged to a position he anticipated, finally making contact as he drove his left hand into her chest, the initial impact causing her to stagger while the force sent her flying back. She remained on her feet however as she skid back a couple meters away. "You said something about the difference in strength right? So tell me, does this strength suffice?" He asked as he rolled up his sleeves, his right hand revealing the tattoo she was looking for. While smaller than she thought, it was an X on the back of his palm. It too glowed as red as his eyes, complementing the setting sun on the horizon.

"Why hold back if you knew how to keep up with me?" She grinned at Kai'Zhen, intrigued by him. "I've read over my files on you and none of it told me you knew martial arts, so how'd you learn so quickly in a short amount of time?"

He chuckled as his tattoo lost its red glow, disappearing from his hand as he walked towards her. "I'll eventually tell you, but it's a long story. You've earned my trust for now however. So tell me, what is my name since you have files on me?"

The female walked towards him, leaning her back against his chest, tapping her chin. "Well, your name Kai'Zhen Ruvic, although you prefer to spell it without an apostrophe and an 'h'. However, it's said that your name is something else. And my name is-"

"Sirena Vandom, is it not?" Kaizen chuckled as she turned her head to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as a slight blush appeared on her face. "I've my share of intel on you, although it's not vast." Although she couldn't see it due to the natural lighting, Kaizen was blushing as well, feeling her body up against his.

Sirena giggled. "I heard you were single, but I'd never imagined you'd be so smooth or even calm with all the slight teasing I've been doing." She turned her body, resting her head against his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat. "Or at least you've been holding up quite the front."

"It's a bit difficult when one of the Aurelion City's very own celebrities so close to me. Especially when I've had a slight crush you since the first time I saw you on TV." He chuckled as his body slightly tensed, looking down at her. "Anyway, it's getting late and I'm rather tired. Im hoping I won't regret this but would you like to stay at my place?"

Her face lit up for a moment before she began tapping her chin. "Hmm, I guess since I have no place to stay. I promise not to break anything as long as you give me no reason to."

"I'm having second thoughts, Miss Vandom. Perhaps I should tell the hotline I've found their daughter who's been missing for a year and a half." Kaizen smirked, teasingly nipping her ear. "You're not bad at this teasing thing, but I'm much better at it than you."

Sirena huffed, pressing her chest against his. "Will you just take us home already? It gets cold at night here, especially during late autumn. And fine, I'll refrain from destroying any of your belongings."

"Glad we got that out of the way. Now c'mon, let's go before it gets colder." Kaizen said as he began walking, being followed by a slightly blushing Sirena. "You're a bit quiet back there. Everything okay?" He turned his head to glance at the female out the corner of his eye.

"No, no. Everything is all good back here. Just gathering my thoughts for when we have a chance to discuss in private." Sirena managed to turn her head away at the right moment, looking at the dim sunlight in the distance as the night was upon them. However, as she followed him her mind was racing, thinking about how well Kaizen kept up with and matched her own teasing methods. He's different. Something about him is strange, but what is it?

 **In Aurelion City airport**

A private jet had landed on the runway, coming to a stop as the door by the cockpit opened, complete with its own set of stairs. From the jet came a male and female, both equally intimidating in their own right. They walked to the nearby SUV, sitting in the back seat and shutting both doors before the driver pulled off. "The boss wanted you to play the recording she sent you." The driver said, just as both their both their phones vibrated. Plugging their earphones in, they listened to each specific message their boss sent them.

 _"Noah, you're to keep Deathblood doing anything reckless. I don't want her killing the target who might be in possession of the tattoo. The last time she she tortured someone, they were so mentally broken that I couldn't get any information from them. Also, be aware you might have to fight should our competition also be looking for the tattoo as well. I'm sure you'll handle your partner as you've done so in the past, but be very strict with her in case she forgets who's in charge. Do our cause proud."_

Noah sighed as he took his earphones out, glancing at "Deathblood" with his reddish orange eyes, who just took hers out, meeting his gaze for a moment, but turned away suddenly. "So any plans for dealing with this target, Skyler? Boss said that you can't torture this one as we need them alive." The 6'4 male ran his left hand through his short teal hair with a few white streaks in it with a green rubber band around his wrist. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath along with dark green cargo shorts and black denim shoes.

Skyler looked out the window of the vehicle, sighing at his remark as she briefly closed her eyes. "Well, this target must be important if I can't kill them or cause to much unnecessary harm to them. After all, I don't want to disappoint the person who puts so much trust in me." At a slightly shorter height of 6 feet, the crimson haired female opened her eyes, although only right eye was was visible due to her a portion of shoulder length hair covered the left side of her face. Her eye was unique, having a dark yellow coloring, but a red iris rather than black. She wore a black sports bra under the sleeveless black hoodie she had on, complimenting the black with red cargo pants and red combat boots.

"Aren't you gonna get cold? I heard this Aurelion city gets pretty cold at night." Noah asked, staring at her slightly muscular physique, taking note that she also wore black choker around her neck that had a blood stained katana pendant dangling from it along with the fingerless gloves that came up to her elbows.

Stretching her arms behind her head, she tied her hair into a ponytail, tilting her head back to Noah. "Don't worry about me, but I appreciate the concern." Resting her chin on her arm, she resumed looking out the window. However, as they rode into the city to their temporary apartment, she thought about her orders from their boss.

 _"My dear Deathblood, I have faith that you will find our target. Given the strength of the tattoo, I'm sure that it might be difficult to capture them without some sort of skirmish, so try to corner them whenever they are isolated from the public. Please catch them alive and as unharmed as possible, and listen to Noah. He might not be as skilled as you are, having worked as my assassin, but he is quite impressive in terms of creating a plan. Do not embarrass me or there will be consequences."_

 **At the Ruvic residence**

A couple blocks away from the park was Kaizen's house, originally his parents place. He'd taken the master bedroom for himself but Sirena had somehow persuaded her way into sleeping in his room. He cursed her womanly charms as they ate dinner, not noticing her giggling as he was lost in his own thoughts. He had just finished washing the dishes and headed upstairs, where he then walked into the master bathroom connected to the master bedroom, staring at his reflection. I've done my best not to get involved, but even that didn't work. He thought, sighing. Best thing I can do now is trust her for the time being and hope it's not some sort of trap.

Entering the bedroom, he sat on the floor near his bed, feeling fatigued from their earlier skirmish. Gripping his head, he sat there alone for a while, unsure where Sirena was, hoping she wasn't snooping around through each room. However, despite his optimism, she was indeed looking around in his father's study, reading a few of his notebooks in his studies. "Hmm, it seems that both his mother and father were heavily involved with the tattoos before their disappearance. But when did they have time for leisure to take care of their son?" Sirena asked herself, tapping her foot on the carpet.

As she continued reading, Sirena saw something that caught her eye, causing her to place the notebook on the desk in the study and walk upstairs to the bedroom. "Kaizen, did you-" She started, but was met with a shirtless male in pajama pants who stared back at her, causing her to stare longer than she intended to. "Oh, I didn't think you'd be getting dressed for bed so soon.

"Well gee, I wonder why I might be tired? Perhaps it's from all that physical activity I had to do earlier." Kaizen rolled his eyes, walking over to the left side of the bed, getting under the covers. "G'night." He rolled onto his side, turning his back to her as he closed his eyes.

Sirena looked around his room, finding a box of shorts and shirts that Kaizen had outgrown the dresser. She looked back at his sleeping frame as she appreciatively took out a random shirt and pair of shorts, heading to the bathroom where she closed the bathroom and began undressing. As she looked in the mirror at her bare body, she placed her right hand on her left breast and closed her eyes, channeling energy through her tattoo as it began to glow green.

 _"You called?"_ A voice rang through her head. When Sirena looked up, she saw her reflection in the mirror, however the only difference was that her hair was green with slight streaks of black. _"It's been a couple of days since we've last had a talk. I take it you've moved in with the boy?"_ Sirena's reflection smirked as it glanced at her, watching her turn the shower on and step into it.

 _"Hush, you. You know why I summoned you out, but I'll ask anyway. Did you get any sort of reading on his tattoo?"_ Sirena asked mentally, as she began washing herself with his body wash, glancing at the brand. _"I want to know if it's the one we're looking for since our opposition is in possession of two of the four Keys."_

 _"Well...here's the thing. I could barely get a reading, but what I got was an overwhelming feedback...Honestly, we might be dealing with multiple tattoos and I don't know which ones. What I do know is that separately they rival my own in strength."_ The reflection replied, seeing that Sirena had stepped out the shower after turning it off, drying herself off with a fresh drying towel.

 _"I might have to fight him again without holding back to get a good indication of what we're dealing with. If he's as strong as you say he is, we need to get him on our side soon before our 'friends' try to force him to join them."_ Sirena looked back at her reflection, getting dressed in the sleep wear she picked out. With a yawn, her tattoo stopped glowing, causing her reflection to return to normal. Too tired to go to the other room Kaizen asked her to sleep in, she crawled underneath the covers with him, laying on the left side of the bed. However, unbeknownst to her, something or stirred, awakening after a long slumber.

 **Well, that took longer than I had hoped to get finished. Writer's Block is a pain in the ass, especially coupled together with tedious busy work, but I digress. Anywho, don't get confused about Kaizen's name. It's spelled like that, but I thought that a cover name such as "Kai'Zhen" would work because that's what his name was originally going to be. Just thought that would be something interesting to add in. And for those who are eagerly waiting for another CA chapter, don't worry, I haven't quit on it. But...I'm gonna hold it hostage for a bit until I get more feedback and/or more OC's for this one. That and there's still much more that I haven't revealed behind the whole tattoo thing, but that's entirely up to you. So you know, submit a review and maybe even a fav and follow to let me know that you're interested in more.**


	3. Calm midst the Storm

**Fun fact: This was going to be a "Holiday present". Why is it late? Well...lets get on with the chapter, shall we? But I've got some news that might make up for the tardy post.**

The sun shone through the curtains of the window near the master bed, slowly waking up Kaizen as he began to wake up. Silently yawning, he slowly gathered his bearing, finding that he had shifted positions in his sleep, something that wasn't uncommon to him. However, he was surprised to find a slumbering Sirena with her back leaning against the front side of his body while his arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close as the two spooned. Unsure of how to react or what to think, Kaizen suddenly had an idea, a smirk gradually forming on his face. Leaning his head lower, he rest his head against hers while pulling her body closer. "Time to wake, love." He said softly into her ear, giving her earlobe a gentle nip.

What he didn't fully expect was Sirena to sleepily yawn while moving her hips back against his, nor that she would be half awake while doing it. Stretching her arms, Sirena slowly opened her eyes, turning her head back ever so slightly to look up at him. "Why good morning. I hope you weren't thinking of doing anything without consent~." She teased while continuing grind against his crotch.

Releasing his hold on her, Kaizen sat up, getting up out of the bed with his bed turned to the window to hide his slight blush. "Look, I wasn't serious about the whole 'girlfriend' thing yesterday. I mean unless you were on board." He sighed, knowing he was getting off track. "I'd rather not be seduced early in the morning unless we were actually a couple. Hell, how'd we even get in that position?"

"Well.." Sirena approached him from behind, placing a hand on his back. "Someone moves around in their sleep, and when you suddenly pulled me closer, I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me feel more comfortable. Anyway, it's your fault trying to tease me after you woke up." She giggled, as she began walking to the bathroom. Kaizen scratched his head while moving the window curtains aside, hearing the sink water running. "So I have a question. Why do you live alone at your parents' residence?" Her voice echoes from the bathroom, faint splashing of water could be heard.

Sighing in response, Kaizen said nothing else, walking out of the room while grabbing his phone off the dresser. Sirena poked her head from the bathroom to find it empty. "Hello? Kaizen, I'll admit I took my teasing a bit too far, but you don't have to disa-." She said as she began walking to the staircase, her voice echoing along the walls, but she stopped, hearing Kaizen's voice through the closed door of the study she was previously in last night.

"I heard there was a shortage of entertainment for tonight. Make sure to tell the boss that K said he'll be there." He paused for a moment. "Good, take care." Hanging up the phone, Sirena scurried away from the door, rushing downstairs as she lounged herself on the couch. She could hear his footsteps as he descended the staircase. "You sure hurried out of the room. Everything okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, everything is fine. Just looking at everything around here. Speaking of which, your parents are pretty wealthy, which is amazing seeing as they've been away from their residence for 6 months, yet during that time their son moves in. It's a bit suspicious, isn't it?" Sirena glanced at Kaizen from the corner of her eye, running both hands through her ashy blonde hair as she combed out of her face somewhat.

"I'm not sure if you're insinuating what I think you are, but I'd advise you to be careful with your words." He said with his head turned away from the blonde. "I'll admit that I find you very cute with all your mannerisms, but I'll be more than happy to knock sense into you should you piss me off. Especially when accusing me of having anything to do with my parents' disappearance." His calm voice held a threatening nature to it, something that would have sent a chill up most people's spines.

Sirena was unfazed however, even giggling in response. "Oh, I dare you. I wouldn't love anything more than to go all out on you just to show the difference in our power. Yes, you have a strange yet powerful tattoo, but I've trained and mastered it almost if not completely." She responded with a smirk, matching his own intent. She noticed that as Kaizen clenched his fist black markings began to appear on his left arm, but quickly disappeared as if they were aware of her gaze.

"Well, I'm glad we've settled that." The white haired male sat on the couch with Sirena, moving his right hand over his face as his heterochromatic eyes stared at the ceiling. "So, what did you want to tell me? I'm sure you've done enough snooping around in my parents' study to read their research, or at least what little I've left out in the open." He chuckled as Sirena was somewhat surprised. "What? Did you think that I wasn't aware of their work, or that they would leave instructions for me? They are very smart people, so of course they had their countermeasures. That's how I knew who you were, Miss Vandom. It's also how we're going to meet another tattoo user. She frequently visits a nightclub in Aurelion City."

"And her name?" Sirena asked with her arms crossed,impressed with all the intel he had, but she wasn't going to let him know it.

"Impatient, are we?" Kaizen replied with a smirk. "First, what the hell do you want with me?"

Clearing her throat, she stretched her arms above her head. "As you're aware, your parents were scientists that created the tattoo we use. However, there were two organizations that worked together to manufacture these...weapons." Sirena looked at her own tattoo on her right arm. "At some point, the two separated due to some power struggle where the use of the tattoos would lead to taking over the world given its initial purpose was to protect in the event of a war."

"So basically, either side wants control over the world to enforce their ideals, but the organization you're a part of doesn't have as sinister of a motive. Am I following along pretty much? Kaizen asked.

"I guess. Your parents were split between the two companies and somehow managed to keep the two from fighting with each other, until they suddenly disappeared." Sirena tapped her chin. "I was told to bring you back and find a rare tattoo, but since you have it, all I can do is buy you time before the main force decides to station themselves in the city."

"I see. Regardless, it makes me a target but even moreso with the tattoo I have." Kaizen said as he stood up. "As for that person's name, it would be best if you met her in person. For now, come on. Let's go get breakfast." With that, he began walking to the kitchen with Sirena soon following after him.

 **Meanwhile**

Noah yawned as he woke up, stretching his arms with his joints cracking in response. He had offered to sleep in the 2nd room of the apartment, letting Skylar have the master bedroom to herself, a gesture which she simply shrugged her shoulders to and closed her door. Sighing as he got out of bed, Noah left his room and began walking towards Skylar's room. As he came up the hallway, he could see the living room and kitchen over to his left. Catching a glimpse of someone sitting on the couch before reaching Skylar's door, Noah did a double take, startled by the intruder as they were watching tv so casually. "And you are?"

The unknown male had a sand like skin tone, turning his head back to glance at Noah, sizing him up before chuckling to himself and looking back through the channels. "Noah Amaya and Skylar Naya, the two highly respected agents of our group. Well, one of you at least." He scratched the back of his head, rustling his black hair which was ear length on the left side of head head while the right side partially shielded his right eye, coming down to to his chin. Noah caught a glimpse of the male's jade eye color as he turned away, backing up to knock on Skylar's door.

The door slowly creaked open, causing Noah to turn around and see the blur of a figure push past him and make a beeline for the intruder. It happened so quickly that to the untrained eye it would have been easy to miss. The male had drawn a sword from his back and pointed it over his shoulder, causing Skylar to skid to a stop the blade pressed against her neck. "My, someone is aggressive. Although, not a bad display of power Blood." Standing up, the 6'2 male wore black trench coat over a red collared shirt beneath it along with black pants, black shoes and black gloves with two sword holsters strapped to his back.

Skylar huffed out in frustration, walking over to the kitchen where she leaned her back against the counter, glancing at their guest. "Noah, ever hear that rumor about an operative who's been dubbed the name 'Fallen Prince'?" She smirked, seeing the previous expression of the male turn into something more serious. "Though word is you hate that code name, right Mr. Uriel?"

Noah thought for a moment before a grin formed on his face. "So that's him? Never thought someone who barely ranks higher than us would be so rough around the edges, especially given that he's supposed to be assisting us rather than giving us a hard time."

He walked towards Noah with a slight scowl, getting in his face. "You know, if you weren't in charge of this mission, I'd be kicking your ass right about now. But if you want my respect, you'll have to earn it just like Deathblood has." Sighing, he took a step back and calmed himself down. "I'm Adrien Uriel, and like you said, I was sent to provide backup. Also, I've done some recon of my own around Aurelion city."

"And what did you find? I assume our target but there's usually more to these recovery missions." Noah responded, looking at Skylar who nodded in return while eating a bowl of name brand Cinnamon Squares.

Adrien picked up an envelope and handed it to Noah as he opened it, finding pictures of a white haired male with heterochromatic eyes inside. "His name is unknown but he's the one you've been sent to capture. These are the only good photos I could take without someone getting in the way."

Skylar finished her cereal, glancing at the pictures, spotting something. "Maybe the other side has their eyes on him just like we do. Because I see a consistent person in a few of these shots." She pointed to a photo where a long haired ashy blonde showed up in the background.

"It's safe to assume that they've made contact and are trying to get him on their side. Therefore, we should also assume the tattoo is on his skin. I'll try to formulate some sort of plan, but why don't you two go on a scouting mission in the meantime? We should be able to get as much info on him as we can without causing some sort of conflict unnecessarily. Is that understood?" Noah said, glancing at Skylar.

"What, me? What ever could you mean?" Skylar responded, barely keeping a straight face. "It's not like it's my fault that I'm ready to fight or that I have the occasional short fuse."

"You've made the last three targets unresponsive with your...methods." Noah sighed, flicking her forehead. "We need to perform well so we can get those promotions. Anyway, go change because it's cold as hell out there." He glanced at her attire, seeing that she wore her usual preferred clothing. Giving a huff of annoyance in response, Skylar begrudgingly returned to her room, slamming the door shut.

"So what's the deal between you two?" Adrien asked, leaning on the back of the couch with his arms crossed. "I heard you two were pretty close and efficient, but it seems like it's much deeper than that. If anything, you remind me of an older brother and younger sister."

Noah noticed Adrien muttering something under his breath. "Huh? Did you say something?" He thought about it for a moment. "Whatever the case, try to make sure Skylar doesn't get herself into any trouble."

Adrien sighed, looking at his left hand. _A family huh? I remember when I used to be a part of one. He thought, balling it up into a fist._

 **Later**

In downtown Aurelion City, there were many skyscrapers, but four of them stood taller than the some, they were known as the Aurelion Pillars, four companies that kept the city as prosperous as it was for the last three years. One of those companies was managed initially managed by a fashion designer and supermodel, but after a tragic incident was run by a friend of the family. However, just as mysteriously as he rose to power, he suddenly resigned, handing the reins to a man by the name of Leon. During his management, the company has remained at the top, widening their lead in profits substantially with top of the line clothing. As the sun began to set over the horizon, a male intern knocked on the door before entering the manager's office.

"Pardon me, you have a phone call on line one. They said it was of utmost importance that they speak with you." The intern said, looking at the feminine figure who stared out of the window, catching a glimpse of the long black hair that reached past their waist and stopped near their backside.

"Thank you. I know it was a bit of a trip coming to up my suite, but I do appreciate your determination to work hard at your job." She responded, standing up and nodding to the intern who closed the door as he exited. The female had very smooth pale skin with a pair of maroon toned eyes. Her slim nicely filled body looked like that of a model as she reached for the phone, before holding it to her ear. "Yes, this is Ms. Illuminasca. Who is this?"

"Maya, you know why I called." A deep tenor voice responded

Maya giggled softly. "Oh Leon, you're so funny. But, I assume your little 'trip' went well?"

A scoff came from the other end. "You mean the presentation I had to go to because you asked me to be the face of your company? Yes, it was very tedious. It's almost like you planned to keep me out of your business."

"What ever could you mean?" Maya stretched her arms. "You and I both know what you really called me for." Running a hand over her heart shaped face and brushing the bangs that came down just above her eyebrows out of her face, she turned over to a mirror, looking at herself. She wore a black turtle neck sweater with long baggy sleeves extending over her hands, showing off her entire shoulders and collarbone, her skirt stopping above the mid thigh with black stockings and black ankle length boots and a black choker tied into a bow around her neck.

"When I get back, you and I are going to train more. And I'm definitely not going easy on you." He gave an evil chuckle before getting back on subject. "Sirena has made contact with the Ruvic boy. Get those designs of yours completed as soon as you can. I have a feeling that a storm is coming."

"Fine. I've gotten most of them done anyway. You get some rest on the way, and I'll take care of the rest. After, I've got a legacy to uphold." Maya said sincerely as she looked at a picture of her mother and father when she was little.

"I'm counting on you Maya. Continue to make me proud." The phone clicked off.

Cracking her neck and leaving her desk, Maya left her office and walked to the elevator, which took her further up in the building as she was previously on the 20th floor, eventually reaching her loft on the 30th floor. Even if some of these designs are for our foes, it's not like it'll give them an edge in anything other than aesthetics. But, money is money and I have a business to run. She went to her own room, closing the door behind her as the sound of a sewing machine could be heard.

 **A few hours later**

Kaizen had lazed around most of the day, keeping an eye on until he got ready to leave out, heading into downtown Aurelion City in his black sports car to a particular night club by the name of Dulce Nox, Latin for "Sweet Night". Outside of the club was a rather long line of people trying to get in with a bouncer at the door, but his car caught their attention as he went into the parking lot, parking in his reserved spot. "Oh, there's K. He's finally here." Kaizen chuckled as he got out, locking the car doors as he looked towards the people who stared at him in awe. His white hair contrasted with the black jacket, black shoes and black shades he had on. Walking towards the door, the bouncer smirked and gave a nod, letting Kaizen through.

The inside was rather calm, just a usual bar setup, but there was more to it than one would think. In the back was an elevator, one that Kaizen stepped inside. As the doors closed, there was a keypad on the wall to his left, typing in a PIN number before another panel of buttons came out of the wall, accessing the lower levels. Soon, the elevator descended to LL2 and the doors opened to reveal a larger nightclub playing house music with flashing lights and a dance floor that lit up with different color.

"Hey, K's here." Someone called out, and a crowd of people surrounded him, trying to get a handshake, autograph or asking if he was playing a particular song. He chuckled at the sudden popularity as he glanced at the wall to see a ranking list with his near the top.

"Guys, relax. Just enjoy yourselves, and have one hell of a party!" Kaizen shouted as he raised his hand in the air, holding his phone as it wireless connected to the sound system and started the first song from his playlist, getting a cheer from the crowd as they flocked to the dance floor. Even he was surprised how much influence he had over the mood of the party, but shrugged as he headed to his own personal booth, watching over the dance floor, thanking a waitress for bringing him a glass of water. As the first song came to an end, it seamlessly transitioned into the second song, continuing the hype in the club. However, even midst the party, Adrien and Skylar were watching him from afar. But they weren't the only set of eyes that had their sights set on Kaizen.

 **So we've got more characters, some backstory, some story progression, a nightclub, and even a little intimate beginning, but that's not even the best part. As many of you know, there's another fic of mine that has grown popular. And it's coming back for season tw- I mean, it's season one continuation. So in the future, I'll be alternating between posting a chapter of Cavalry Academia and Sacred Ink (Not because I was planning on leaving that cliffhanger as it was). But I hope you enjoyed your holidays or your HaneKwanzmas.**

 **And just because song relevance and because I haven't done this in a while:**

 **First song: Pluto x ye - Breath**

 **Second song: Lucian - Sober Heart**

 **Anywho, send in reviews to show your support or what you thought about it. And feel free to pm regarding any questions you may have had that don't involve me spoiling anything :P**


End file.
